A Smurfy Christmas Carol (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 4
As they examined the years gone by, Grouchy got the same present every year. "A few years later," Smurfette scanned through them, "And every year after that." "Seriously?" Pas Grouchy exclaimed. "And then, there was...last year," Spirit Smurfette showed Past Grouchy with his hands folded, and a much older Eska looking at him in concern. His hopes lifted when Jokey brought over what looked like a hang-glider shaped present. "Hey, look! Papa asked me to give this to you. Look!" Jokey got his attention as Grouchy slowly began to smile. "Finally!" Grouchy exclaimed before opening it. However, when he did, it exploded all over his face, leaving Grouchy annoyed as Jokey laughed, "I'm just kidding! Here's your real gift!" Jokey gave Grouchy what looked like the same Smurf hat. "Woah, a new hat!" A smurf exclaimed. That was the last straw for Grouchy, as he began to walk away, getting angrier and angrier by the minute. Eska looked back at her friend, "Grouchy?" Meanwhile, Past Grouchy was ranting to himself, "Isn't Christmas about getting what you want?! Well, I want a hang-glider I do I even bother to celebrate Christmas when all I get is this?! The same, old, boring, useless hat?!" He grabbed onto a snowsmurf, "I mean how many hats...does a Smurf need?!" The snowSmurf's head just falls off, "Oh, well who asked you?!" "Grouchy, wait!" He heard a voice behind him. It was Eska, "There must be a reason for this!" "What?! A reason to be disappointed every Christmas?!" Grouchy questioned her. "No! No!" Eska stopped him, "I mean...maybe you should give it a chance! It might even surprise you!" "Eska, this can ''never ''surprise me!" Grouchy pointed to the hat, "It's just a hat! And I. Hate. HATS!" He shouted as he trotted off. Eska watched as Papa grabbed the hat Grouchy threw to the ground and sigh. Eska's mother caught up to her and hugged her close. "Mom," Eska asked her, "Do you think Grouchy...hates Christmas now?" "Oh, sweetie, I'm sure he'll come around," Mrs. Devereaux reassured her, "He'll probably be loving Christmas again and this will all pass over." Grouchy watched as his past self walked passed him, grumbling to himself and wiping his tears away. "But, you never did, did you?" Spirit Smurfette asked him. "Why get your hopes up," Grouchy replied, "When all you get is disappointment?" "What's there to be disappointed about when you're surrounded by such a Smurfy family?" Spirit Smurfette showed him the village. "Ugh, more like an annoying family!" Grouchy slipped out of her grip, "I could use that hang-glider to fly away for some peace and quiet!" "Well, that redhead Smurfette seems to care for you, you know," Smurfette reminded, which made Grouchy soften a little more. Spirit Smurfette sighed, "Well, if you wanted to fly, then let's go! You've got somewhere to be!" Spirit Smurfette picked up Grouchy and began to fly through the village, trying to get higher, "Man! You are heavier than you look!" She then crashed Grouchy into the decorations and almost lost his grip on him, "Sorry! I'm new at this!" She noted as she swung Grouchy from side to side. "Ah! Wedgie! Wedgie!" Grouchy cried, "Watch where you're going!" He pointed to the chimney he was about to hit, but Spirit Smurfette dodged just in time, "Whew! That was close." He sighed until he flew threw the smoke coming about of another chimney. "Sorry Grouchy!" Spirit Smurfette apologized as they flew further up, which caused Grouchy to be hit by several branches on the way up. As they flew higher up, a flock of crowds flew into Grouchy and Smurfette, which caused her to lose her grip on him. "Oh...oops," Spirit Smurfette realized. "I hate falling!" Grouchy shouted as he fell to the ground and watched the day turn into night. Previous Next Category:A Smurfy Christmas Carol chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story